Right here waiting
by Mimi-chan
Summary: Mimi is leaving Japan... why is she sad? Only german, I work at the english version


Right here waiting

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Hier meine neue Story!!! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... Seid gewarnt, es ist nur eine kranke kleine Schnulze... Wenn ihr kein Mimato mögt, dann lest sie lieber nicht... Wenn ihr mir was sagen wollt, mailt bitte unter [Musa-chan@gmx.de][1] . Und besucht doch mal meine Homepage [][2]http://buerger.metropolis.de/mimichan/antijun.html . Ich freu mich auf euch!

Disclaimer: Digimon gehört mirmirmirmir... leider nicht... *snif* sondern A.Hongo und Toei Animations (als ob die nicht schon genug Geld haben ^-^;); "Right here waiting" gehört Richard Marx, jedenfalls hat er es gesungen... *ggg*

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Right here waiting von Mimi-chan für Lina-chan

"Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein?" Mimi Tachikawa schrie durchs ganze Haus und sie bemerkte schon, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. "Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne mich zu fragen beschließen, dass wir nach Amerika auswandern! Ich darf doch auch nichts, ohne dass ich euch vorher gefragt habe!" Mit einem gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht sah Mimis Mutter sie an. "Mimi-chan, es geht doch nicht anders, wir haben es dir erklärt. Papa hat da einen viel besser bezahlten Job als hier." Mimi schaute noch wütender. "Und meine Freunde? Was ist mit denen? Ich will nicht nach Amerika!" Jetzt lächelte Frau Tachikawa. "Du wirst dort schnell neue Freunde finden, mit denen du dich bestimmt noch besser verstehst als mit denen, die du jetzt hast. Du wirst sehen, Schatz." Hatte sie vorher schon geschrien, jetzt brüllte Mimi. "Ich will keine neuen Freunde, ich will meine alten behalten!" "Jetzt reicht es aber, Mimi Tachikawa. Sofort auf dein Zimmer!", mischte sich ihr Vater ein. Heftig schluchzend rannte Mimi dorthin und knallte die Tür zu. Ihre Eltern sahen sich an und ihr Vater meinte achselzuckend: "Sie wird sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, dass wir in einem Monat umziehen."

Mimi sah wehmütig in den Spiegel. Das Mädchen, was ihr entgegenblickte, sah gar nicht wie sie aus. Sie hatte verweinte Augen und einen Ausdruck tiefer Trauer im Gesicht. Mimi seufzte. So viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, die einzigen Freunde, die sie je hatte, die einzigen die sie so hinnahmen, wie sie war. Die, mit denen sie so viel erlebt hatte und unter denen sie heimlich Liebe gefunden hatte. Sie weinte heftiger. War der Gedanke an ihre besten Freunde schon unerträglich, so hielt sie den Gedanken an Matt nicht aus. Sie hatte sich schon vor so langer Zeit in ihn verliebt und hatte sich nie getraut, über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er diese nicht erwiderte. Mimi schloss deprimiert die Augen. Sie hasste Amerika schon jetzt.

Matt saß in seinem Zimmer und übte Bassgitarre. Er hatte erst vor kurzem mit dem Spielen dieses Instrumentes angefangen und hatte den festen Willen, richtig gut zu werden. Momentan klang es aber eher nach Katzengejammer, was die Nachbarn scheinbar so aufregte, dass abermals an die Haustür geklingelt wurde. Matt öffnete resigniert die Haustür um die Beschwerde einer älteren Frau entgegenzunehmen. Ärgerlich stapfte er zurück in sein Zimmer und stellte seine Gitarre in die Ecke. Man sollte die Geduld anderer Leute nicht zu stark strapazieren. Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon. Matt nahm es ab. "Hallo, hier bei Ishida?" "Hi Matt-kun, ich bins, Tai!" Matt guckte überrascht. "Tai, was willst du denn?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende des Hörers verkündete: "Joe und ich hatten überlegt, ob wir uns alle im Park treffen könnten. Na gut, nicht alle, Kari ist mit TK unterwegs, aber sonst... Also, was ist, hast du Zeit?" Matt überlegte und mit einem Seitenblick auf seine widerspenstige Bassgitarre nickte er. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Tai das ja gar nicht sehen konnte und so sagte er: "OK, Tai-kun, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da." Er wollte schon auflegen, als Tai noch rief: "Ach ja, und ruf bitte Izzy an!" Matt legte schnell das Telefon auf und tat als hätte er das nicht gehört. Bei Izzy rief er nie gerne an, denn wenn seine Mutter dran war, bekam er erstmal die ganze Familiengeschichte der Izumis zu hören. Matt stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.

Mimi saß immer noch vor dem Spiegel und starrte ins Nichts. Sie hörte ihre Mutter etwas rufen, aber sie ignoriert es absichtlich. Nie wieder wollte sie was mit ihren Eltern zu tun haben. Auf einmal wurde ihre Tür aufgerissen. "Sag mal, hörst du nicht, wenn ich dich rufe? Draußen steht Sora und will dich abholen.", sagte ihre Mutter. Mimi blinzelte. "Uh, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Sag ihr, dass ich gleich komme." Mimis Mutter schaute ein wenig skeptisch, aber verschwand dann aus dem Zimmerihrer Tochter. Schnell wusch sich Mimi ihr Gesicht und legte etwas Schminke auf. Dann öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank und schaute hinein. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied sie sich für ein lavendelfarbenes Sommerkleid, was locker schwang, aber trotzdem ihre schmale Taille betonte. Sie hoffte nur, dass man ihr die Tränen von vorhin nicht ansah. Sie stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und mit gespielt guter Laune hakte sie sich bei Sora ein. "Komm lass uns gehen, die anderen warten bestimmt schon!"

"Wo bleiben die Mädchen nur?" Tai schaute ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Dann bedachte er Matt mit einem schrägen Seitenblick. "Izzy kommt ja auch nicht..." Matt protestierte: "Ich hatte dich nicht mehr gehört!" "Wer's glaubt...", murmelte Tai. "Hallo!". Sora schrie quer durch den Park. "Wir sind doch hoffentlich nicht zu spät?" Joe schütelte den Kopf. "Nur leicht..." Mimi mischte sich ein. "Tut mir leid, war meine Schuld, ich war noch nicht fertig." "Wie immer..." nuschelte Tai leise. Nicht leise genug, wie sich gleich herausstellte. "Was hast du gesagt?" Mimi baute sich vor Tai auf. "Äh,..... gar nichts. Wirklich nichts." Tai schien immer kleiner zu werden. Mimi schaute ihn drohend an. Sora sah belustigt zu. "Sag mal Mimi, geht's dir gut oder hast du schlechte Laune?" Mimi drehte sich um und starrte nun Sora an. "Schlechte Laune?" Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihren Freunden noch nichts von dem geplanten Umzug zu erzählen, aber der Schmerz war noch zu frisch und sie war immer noch zu ärgerlich. "Nein, ich habe absolut keine schlechte Laune. Ich ziehe ja auch nicht in einem Monat nach Amerika und werde euch wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Mir geht es super, ich fühlte mich noch nie so gut in meinem ganzen Leben." Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrien und purer Sarkasmus lag in ihren Worten. Mimi fühlte frische Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, drehte sich um und rannte weg. Die anderen starrten ihr hinterher und erst nach einer Weile erst begriffen sie das, was Mimi ihnen eben an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Irgendwie wollte und konnte keiner darüber sprechen und so trennten sie sich wieder und gingen nach Hause.

Mimi rannte durch die Straßen. Immer wieder ging ihr die kleine Szene von vorhin durch den Kopf. Sie war so deprimiert und weiterer Hass gegen ihre Eltern kam auf. Was mussten sie auch in ihrem Leben rumbestimmen? Das machten sie permanent. Mimi musste immer erst alles, was sie tat mit ihren Eltern abklären. Sie ließen ihr kein bißchen Freiheit. Wütend fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie holte ihre Geldbörse hervor und schaute hinein. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass genug Geld in ihr war. Mimi ging ein paar Straßen weiter und betrat entschlossen ein Geschäft.

Matt war wieder in seinem Zimmer und spielte Bassgitarre. Absichtlich sehr laut und genauso absichtlich völlig falsch. Die Disharmonien schienen gut zu seinem Gemütszustand zu passen. Er war verwirrt und auch wütend. Nach Mimis Ankündigung, dass sie umziehen würde, war er geschockt gewesen. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es störte ihn. Nein, es machte ihn rasend. Irgendwie hatte sich dieses quirlige Mädchen mit der Vorliebe für Pink und Pastellfarben in sein Herz geschlichen und wollte nicht wieder verschwinden. Matt wusste genau, dass wenn Mimi umziehen würde, sie ein Loch in seinem Leben hinterlassen würde, was er nicht mehr flicken können würde. Ärgerlich riss er an den Saiten (das Plektron war ihm schon vor einer halben Stunde zerbrochen) und reagierte auch nicht auf das ärgerliche Türklingeln, was schon seit geraumer Zeit die musikalischen Disharmonien noch verstärkte. Er hatte es sich lange nicht eingestehen wollen, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Ausgerechnet er. Aber irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr verleugnen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt verfluchte er sein eigenes Image vom coolen Jungen, den nie ein Gefühl bewegte. So musste diese ganze Geschichte sein Geheimnis bleiben. Matt zerriss es das Herz... und eine Gitarrensaite. Matt legte fluchend die Gitarre weg. "So ein Mist! Jetzt muss ich noch eine neue Saite kaufen gehen!" Er stapfte aus seinem Zimmer, kritzelte noch schnell eine Nachricht an seinen Vater und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Mimi schloss die Haustür auf und rief: "Ich bin wieder da!" Mimis Mutter steckte den Kopf aus der Küche und sagte: "Ist gut, Schatz....... MIMI!!!!!! Was hast du gemacht?" "Was Mama? Sieht doch gut aus!" Frau Tachikawa starrte sprachlos ihre Tochter an. Sie hatte sich ihre Haare abschneiden lassen und trug sie jetzt schulterlang. Außerdem waren sie rosa mit pinken Strähnen und gelben Sternchen drin. Mimis Mutter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ist was Mama? Ich finds echt cool." Mit einem ätzenden Ton setzte sie hinzu: "Und in Amerika laufen so bestimmt alle rum." Frau Tachikawa platze der Kragen. "RAUS! Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen! Was bildest du dir ein?" Mimi zuckte mit den Schultern. "OK, ich gehe dann raus... bis heute abend." Damit ging sie wieder aus der Haustür und schloss diese. Frau Tachikawa starrte fassungslos gegen die Tür. Ihre Tochter hatte sich innerhalb eines Tages vollständig verändert.

Matt lief auf sein Lieblings-Musikgeschäft zu, um sich seine Gitarrensaite zu kaufen. Auf einmal sah er auf der anderen Straßenseite ein bekanntes Gesicht. Aber er musste zweimal hinschauen, um völlig sicherzugehen. "Mimi?", rief er. Mimi drehte sich um und erblickte Matt. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und sie wechselte zögerlich die Straßenseite. "Hi Matt." Er starrte sie an. "Was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich finde es sieht großartig aus, aber es ist so anders und ich war auf den Anblick nicht vorbereitet..." Innerlich schlug er sich. Er dachte: "Ich rede wie ein vollkommener Idiot." "Mir war nach Veränderung." Mimi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und was sagen deine Eltern dazu?", fragte Matt neugierig. Er kannte Mimis Eltern eigentlich als sehr autoritäre Erzieher und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie so eine Frisur gutheißen würden. "Meine Mutter war so wütend, sie hat mich erstmal vor die Tür gesetzt." Mimi klang gleichmütig. Matt schaute entsetzt. "Und wo willst du hin?" Mimi musste lachen. "Doch nur bis heute abend. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie mich heute nicht mehr sehen möchte. Statt in mein Zimmer zu gehen, wie sie sich das wohl gedacht hatte, bin ich einfach aus der Haustür gegangen." "Oh, achso. Und was machst du jetzt?" Mimi wirkte unschlüssig. "Darüber hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Mein Geld ist auch alle, ist alles für den Friseur draufgegangen." "Weißt du was? Komm doch einfach mit zu mir! Ich muss nur noch eine neue Saite für meine Gitarre holen und dann können wir gehen." Matt war sehr enthusiastisch. Mimi nickte. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Sie war schon oft bei einem ihrer Freunde gewesen, aber irgendwie musste sie zugeben, dass der Gedanke, allein mit Matt bei ihm zu Haus nicht übel war. Matt gingen ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf, aber schließlich raffte er sich auf, betrat den Musikladen und kaufte schnell seine Gitarrensaite. Während Matt im Geschäft stand, schaute er durch das Schaufenster auf Mimi und er beschloß, in den letzten Tagen, wo sie noch da war, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr zusammen zu verbringen. 

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und viel zu schnell verkündete Mimi, dass sie wohl besser nach Hause ginge. Matt guckte auf die Uhr und nickte. "Soll ich dich noch nach Haus bringen?", fragte Matt. Mimi guckte erstaunt und sagte: "Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, ich schaff das schon allein." Den letzten Teil hatte sie nicht auf ihren Heimweg bezogen, sondern auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation mit ihren Eltern gesagt. Matt schien das auch so zu verstehen, denn er nickte. "Du hast recht, da musst du allein durch." Mimi lächelte noch einmal und verabschiedete sich. "Es war ein schöner Nachmittag bei dir, Matt. Das müssen wir mal wieder machen!" Und schon war sie aus der Tür. Matt ging wieder seufzend in sein Zimmer und verfluchte alles und vor allem Mimis Eltern.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen nicht angenehm für Mimi. Ihre Eltern waren ihr gegenüber noch strenger als normalerweise und ließen sie praktisch nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Außerdem machten sie die ganzen Umzugsvorbereitungen so fertig, dass sie manchmal weinend zusammenbrach. Sie wollte wirklich nicht weg. Mißmutig schaute sie auf den kleinen Wandkalender. Morgen schon würde sie ins Flugzeug steigen müssen um in das ihr schon jetzt verhasste Amerika zu fliegen. Plötzlich wurde sie wütend. Am liebsten hätte sie etwas zertrümmert. Stattdessen rannte sie aus ihrem Zimmer, an ihren Eltern vorbei und aus dem Haus. Die protestierenden Worte ihres Vaters hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr, sie war schon längst weg.

Matt legte seufzend den Telefonhörer weg. Er hatte mal wieder versucht, Mimi zu erreichen, aber nie wurde er durchgestellt. Er legte sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Er hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen weiteren Entschluss gefasst und wurde jetzt wohl von irgendjemanden mit aller Kraft daran gehindert, diesen auszuführen. Plötzlich wurde Matt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da es an der Tür klingelte. Er überlegte, ob er überhaupt öffnen sollte, aber vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja seinen Schlüssel vergessen. Matt schleppte sich zur Tür und wäre vor Überraschung fast aus den Latschen gekippt, als er sah, dass Mimi vor ihm stand. "Hi.", sagte sie. "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Matt schüttelte sprachlos mit dem Kopf. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden gehorchte seine Stimme ihm wieder und er sagte: "Hallo. Komm doch rein." Mimi lächelte und trat ein. Sie ging in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf das kleine, gelbe Ledersofa. Matt setzte sich neben sie. "Tja, ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden, bevor ich fliege." Mimi gab sich die größte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und hoffte, dass Matt das nicht bemerkte. Dieser war aber selber viel zu beschäftigt damit, heiße Tränen zu unterdrücken. Soviel ging ihm im Kopf herum, er hatte sich eine perfekte, kleine Rede vorbereitet, aber jetzt waren alle Worte aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und alles was er sagen würde, würde so unwichtig und lächerlich klingen. Aber er musste etwas sagen. "Ich hoffe, es wird dir in Amerika gefallen!", brachte er schließlich heraus. Das war aber gar nicht das was er sagen wollte. "Ich glaube nicht. Ich hasse dieses Land schon jetzt! Ich werde euch alle so vermissen." Traurig brachte Mimi diese Sätze hervor. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen begann sie jetzt zu weinen. Matt saß hilflos daneben. Er wünschte sich, auch weinen zu können, aber das passte nicht zu seinem Image. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen." Mimi sah auf. "Ehrlich?", fragte sie ein bißchen verwundert. Matt nickte und dachte: "Was ist schon Image?" Sein Entschluss fuhr ihm wieder in den Kopf und er schluckte. "Mimi, ich werde dich wirklich vermissen. ich tu es doch schon jetzt. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sagen, dass ich mitkomme oder dass du hierbleiben sollst, aber ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist." Mimi schaute verdattert. "Aber du hast doch noch die Anderen." "Das ist was ganz anderes." Matt wurde rot. Mimi wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte und schaute unschlüssig umher. "Mimi, auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich dafür hasst...". Matt zog Mimi zu sich heran und küsste sie. Beide erröteten in verschiedenen Rottönen, aber keiner von ihnen dachte nur im Traum daran, diesen Kuss zu beenden. Auf einmal wurde diese friedliche Stille von einem schrillen Ton unterbrochen. Matt und Mimi trennten sich widerwillig und Mimi murmelte: "Mist-Handy..." Angenervt holte sie das kleine Mobiltelefon hervor und nahm ab. Sie hörte eine Weile zu, legte auf und wandte sich traurig Matt zu. "Das war meine Mutter. Ich soll sofort nach Hause kommen, sonst würde was passieren." Mimi seufzte und sah Matt traurig an. Auch dieser schaute traurig und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Dann solltest du besser gehen. Deine Eltern sind bei sowas ja furchtbar streng." Mimi nickte. Schließlich umarmte sie Matt nocheinmal lächelnd und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann wollte sie gehen, aber Matt hielt sie fest, zog sie nochmal zu sich heran und küsste Mimi nochmal. Nach einer kurzen Weile trennten sich die beiden. "Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, Yama-chan." , meinte Mimi und öffnete die Haustür. Matt winkte ihr nur noch nach.

Mimi saß in ihrem Zimmer. Es war drei Uhr morgens und gleich würde sie zum Flughafen fahren. Sie hatte richtig Ärger von ihren Eltern bekommen, weil sie weggelaufen war. Aber das war ihr auch egal. Sie nahm den Telefonhörer ab und wählte Matts Nummer. Ihr war egal, wie spät es war, sie musste noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Von allen anderen hatte sie sich schon telefonisch verabschiedet und eigentlich hatte sie sich ja auch schon Matt Tschüß gesagt, aber sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste noch einmal seine Stimme hören. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung ging aber nur der Anrufbeantworter ran, der zu ihrem Bedauern nicht mal von Matt, sondern von dessen Vater besprochen war. Nach kurzem Zögern besprach sie das Band. "Matt, wenn du das hörst, bin ich wohl schon unterwegs. Wir fahren gleich los. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, wieviel du mir bedeutest. Bitte warte auf mich!" Seufzend legte Mimi auf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer zu ihren Eltern. 

Matt drehte sich in seinem Bett herum. Ihm schien, als hätte eben das Telefon geklingelt. So schnell er konnte, stand er auf, aber als er den Hörer abnahm hörte er nur noch ein Tut-Tut-Tut. Dann sah er, dass jemand auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte. Er drückte auf Wiedergabe und als er Mimis Botschaft hörte, riss er die Augen auf. So schnell er konnte, wählte er ihre Nummer. Aber keiner nahm ab. Matt fluchte wie noch nie in seinem Leben und legte sich ins Bett. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange herunter. Er seufzte und begann richtig zu weinen, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Schließlich weinte er sich in den Schlaf.

Eine Woche später:

Mimi kam aus der Schule. Es war ihr erster Schultag gewesen und sie wünschte sich, es wäre der Letzte. Ihre Klasse war schrecklich. Sie lachten wegen Mimis Aussprache und ihres Verhalten, was noch sehr stark japanisch geprägt war. Sie warf sich aufs Bett und fuhr mit einem Schmerzensschrei hoch. Sie hatte sich auf ein kleines Päckchen gelegt. Neugierig geworden riss sie das Päckchen auf. Zum Vorschein kam nur eine kleine Kassette. Mimi fragte sich, von wem sie sein könnte. Interressiert ging Mimi zum Kassettenrekorder und schob den Tonträger hinein. Sie setzte sich hin und begann zu lauschen. Sie fuhr hoch, als sie Matts Stimme hörte: "Mimi, als ich deine Nachricht gehört hatte, wollte ich dich sofort anrufen. Aber wir müssen uns um ein paar Minuten verpasst haben. Dann kam ich auf die Idee, dir diese Kassette zu schicken. Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass ich auf dich warte, egal wie lange. Und ich werde dich jede Woche anrufen und dir Mails schreiben und so weiter. Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas stockend klinge, aber ich bin nicht der Typ, der eine Begabung dafür hat, Kassetten zu besprechen. Alles was ich sage, scheint dumm zu klingen. Naja... weshalb ich eigentlich diese Form der Nachricht benutzt habe, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es dir gefällt... also, ich habe ein Lied geschrieben, für dich. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du es dir ja anhören." Mimi hatte Tränen der Freude in den Augen, während sie gespannt lauschte. Man hörte längere Zeit Geraschel, aber schließlich begann sich eine zarte Melodie zu formen, in die bald Matts Stimme einklang. Sie hörte gebannt auf den Gesang:

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, hörte man nur noch: "So, das wars, ich hoffe, es hat dir ein wenig gefallen, Mimi-chan. Ich liebe dich." Dann hörte man nichts mehr. Mimi weinte wie ein Schlosshund. Aber nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Freude. Sie hörte sich die Kassette wieder und wieder an. Er würde warten. Mimi glaubte ihm. Lächelnd spulte sie die Kassette noch einmal zurück und setzte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch um einen Brief an ihren Liebsten zu schreiben.

ENDE!!!

   [1]: mailto:Musa-chan@gmx.de
   [2]: http://buerger.metropolis.de/mimichan/antijun.html



End file.
